Dealing With Itala
by kateandroger
Summary: Ooh. Action. Not too badly written, if I do say so myself. An old friend of Roger's is introduced, and they have a spy party. Not really. Well, kind of. The obvious happens in this story. It starts out fine, then there is Itala. Some violence. Part 4


[my kateandroger Tumblr has the photos-sorry]

Kate woke up in Laura's hotel room, and she faintly remembered having to be carried there by a disgruntled cabbie- and Laura giggling like a child. "Ughh," she said, scratching at her head. "Maybe I had too much champagne.." Suddenly, she panicked. She didn't know where Anderson was staying. [Okay, maybe I portray Kate as too dependent on Anderson, but- I have no defense for myself really. I mean being in love; you need your significant other, right?] She jumped out of the bed and started pacing around the room. Laura came in, brushing her teeth.

"Kate? What's wrong?"

"I don't know where my boyfriend is staying!"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. Maybe, maybe he was staying at 'The Inn at the Spanish Steps'! But which room?

Laura saved the day. "What about that piece of paper he gave you?"

"Laura, you're a lifesaver." She dove into her purse, [which was already a scrambled mess] and found the piece of paper [which now had a small red stain- perhaps she spilled some wine?]. She flipped it over to the back, and sure enough, there was a number. But not a room number, a phone number. Kate quickly dialed a nearby phone.

"Hello, this is the Inn at the Spanish Steps."

"Yes, I need to know about-"

"The Inn at the Spanish Steps is one of Rome's best-kept secrets. A Member of The Small Luxury Hotels of the world is uniquely located on Rome's famed shopping street beside the historic coffee-house Antico Caffè Greco, founded in 1760. Listed as a national monument, our building was a stately home in the 1800's and is now fully renovated with all modern comforts. Fully air-conditioned, quiet and exclusive in Rome, it retains the flavor of that era with its period decor. Friendly and efficient staffs are always available to arrange limousine services and sightseeing tours. The inn-"

"I need to know where a friend of mine is staying, a Mr. Anderson?" interrupted Kate.

"Sorry, we can't give out that information."

Kate was in no mood to deal with the inn employee at the moment. "Fine. Where are you located?"

"Via Dei Condotti, 85; 00185 Roma, Italy. All major trains arrive and depart from Rome's main train station. From The Station are 5 minutes by metro or five minutes by taxi."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome miss-" Kate quickly hung up the phone and started pulling on some clean clothes.

"Laura, I'm-"

"Off to meet your boyfriend," finished Laura. "Have fun!" She started brushing her hair.

Kate picked up her bags and ran out of the door. "TAXI!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the taxi dropped her off at the entrance of the small and vintage inn. She didn't know what to do, so she decided she would just walk around throughout the whole inn; seeing if she could find her [beloved?] Anderson. Unfortunately, the inn employees did not take well to people who charged in.

"May we help you ma'am?" asked a slightly irritated [and busy] desk clerk.

"Is there a _Roger _Anderson staying here? I need to find him."

"Well I suppose.." the man stroked his chin. "all you asked was if a man by that name was staying here.." He concluded that Kate seemed harmless, in fact, she still had a slight bedhead! A spy would take better care of herself, no? For better manipulation? "Yes. A man by that name is staying here. What is your name miss?"

"Kate. Kate Cameron." She flipped open her passport. "If you could please-"

The man smiled "No matter, in fact he's listed that you would be staying with him. Sign here, this is a key of the suite," he said, handing her a golden key with a small red tag and a clipboard. She scrawled her name on and accepted the key. "Grazie." She hurried up the steps. "Suite?" she said to herself. She shrugged it off and went to the room number on the key. She unlocked the door and breathed in quickly [in shock]. She dropped her bags and turned around. It was rather large- and it had a **wonderful **view. [The suite with the view is about 58 . I got this info from the website.] She decided to take a look around. She found a brochure, with certain items checked off. Anderson spared no cost. 24 hour concierge. Daily newspaper. Coffee maker. Complimentary snack buffet on the terrace- all drinks were already prepaid. In room curling iron and hair dryer. A safe. They offered complimentary limo rides! Laundry service, the list went on and on. "How much money **does **he have?" Kate wondered to herself. The only payment she had received as of late was a snow cone from Richard.

[I made the brochure using Paint. Like I say, No Hate. I grabbed the info off of the Inn website. The features are, in fact, accurate. I didn't feel like going through the trouble to see if they had info from the 60s, so I just didn't include features such as wifi, because wifi did not exist in the 1960s. Pictures on the brochure are taken from the website. Other pictures not on the brochure are just ones I found on Tumblr.

P.S. On Tumblr and other various sites, I was able to post photos within the text. Anyways, I'll try to see if I can put my photos up.]

"OH!" she gasped as she saw the dining room.

She walked around some more and started getting suspicious. Four bathrooms? Two dining rooms? Suddenly, something clicked. She was walking in the next door suite. Which had been so conveniently prepared, and the door between the two suites was so conveniently unlocked. He didn't. He didn't. HE DID NOT RESERVE TWO SUITES. Kate's mind was screaming. Too much, all too much. She felt a small rage. He can't just waste all of that money, she fumed. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

* * *

*A few minutes later*

"Laura? See if you can cancel everyone's reservations at the hotel- bring them all here to the Inn I was going to." Kate put the phone on the receiver, exhilarated. The money wouldn't go to waste- and she could maintain her relationship with the girls- ever since she started working for the CIA, she started to grow farther apart from them. She straightened up her clothes, and marched downstairs to the lobby to wait for her friends.

Maggie rushed up to her, holding suitcases. "What's going on?" she demanded immediately. "Laura said something about canceling our hotel reservations and now we're here..?"

Collette added her two cents, without being too imposing. "It is.. odd."

Kate said nothing, and just walked up the stairs, grinning and motioning for them to follow.

They just looked at each other, and smiled. They picked up their bags and trotted up the stairs.

"Volia!" said Kate, twirling around in the suite.

"A suite? Kate, how could you afford this?" was an outcry of astonishment from Maggie.

Laura was just really, really excited.

"I can't," said Kate. "My boyfriend can."

They stared at each other, mouths agape.

"He reserved two." She showed their stunned bodies into the second suite, a much more elegant one. But the first one had it's charms. It was cozy and romantic.

They were still speachless.

Maggie turned around. "How rich is he?"

"I dunno. But apparently rich enough he can waste a tens of thousands on two suites; just, for, me," said Kate, emphasizing the last three words.

"So rich enough," Said Maggie, in wonder. "Does he have some friends? A brother?"

"Maggie stop it!" giggled Laura.

"He must be mesmorized by your charm," joked Collette nicely.

"Shush, shush!" yelled Laura. "I hear someone coming!"

They all cupped their hands around their ears, trying to listen.

"It must be him," observed Maggie.

"Quick, everyone hide!"

"Kate- what-"

"I haven't told him about visitors yet. I don't even think he knows **I'm **here." Said Kate, shushing everyone in a whisper.

Laura broke into a grin. She stifled a laugh.

"What a surprise we'll be," said Maggie, half sarcastic, half jovially.

"Shush!"

The door to the front suite opened.

They edged around the door for a closer look.

Anderson spun around. They tumbled backwards.

"I think he saw me," whispered Laura worriedly.

"To the dining room! We have to hide!" Maggie dragged them all to the dining room.

[Maggie is saying they have to hide, not Kate, because this is all in good fun.]

They heard Anderson walk through the second suite. There were a few stifled giggles as they crouched under the dining room table. Anderson was suspicious, creeping through the kitchen, and when he heard the giggles he went into the dining room- and was greeted by a loud, but stifled laughter. His eyes went straight to the dining table, and then he rolled his eyes. They all sheepishly got out from under the table.

"Kate-" started Anderson.

"They're staying," she said, while trying not to smile. "And- and you can't do anything." She was trying to be serious, and failed. Horribly.

They stood together, a show of bravery and rebellion.

Except that didn't work too well, considering that a few certain stewardess had broken down laughing.

He raised an eyebrow and threw them an extra copy of the brochure. "Here's what services we have for the suite," he said, walking away.

"Limosine? Bathrobes and shoes? A personal assiantant?!" Their eyes looked michevious. Laura dashed to get a fluffy bathrobe. Maggie went to go find the assistant to order around. Collette decided to take a short drive around. Maybe the driver would let her take the wheel. She put on her sunglasses, and strided out of the door.

[As you can see, Laura is the only one of the other gals still at the suites at the moment.]

"Kate, look at this! They stitched my initals on for me.."

"There's a little heart in your cuff too, apparently."

"Wow, there is? Oh my gosh, there is! Your boyfriend is sooo great!"

When the others got back, they had just about the same reaction as Laura. :)

* * *

*Later on that day*

"Kate, the confrontation is tomorrow, okay? I specifically asked the desk clerks not to mention or even record our names. They listed us as and you as Miss Cambridge."

"How did they know my name then?"

"Memory."

"Oh."

He kissed her cheek. "Good night Kate."

"Good night Roger."

They each climbed onto their own sides of the bed, respectively, and drifted off to sleep. Despite Anderson's best efforts though, Itala found them first. She had bribed a younger desk clerk, pretending to be Kate's cousin, coming to check on her since they didn't get to see each other much. [Don't ask me why the desk clerk didn't have suspicions even though it was in the middle of the night. After all, he got a hefty sum of moola.]

Itala had picked open the lock, and slipped the tool back into her pocket. She made sure not to make any noise, as she had did a quick survey of where everything was (as not to bump into anything). She went to the first bedroom she saw. Nope, Laura was sleeping soundly, a sleepmask pulled over her eyes. She then tried to larger room that was further into the suite. She grinned like a vaudeville villian. Success. She pulled out a hankerchief that was soaked in chemicals- sure to knock Kate out if she put up a fuss. Maybe even kill her. But Itala wasn't concerned at the least. She went over to Kate and grabbed her.

Kate woke up with a start and made a muffled "mmph". Then fell into a chemical-induced coma [Itala was holding the hankerchief over Kate's face obviously]. All had gone to plan. She dragged Kate out of the suite, then out of the inn's back entrance, where her accomplice was waiting. He was a large man- not rather tall, of average height, but beefy nonetheless. He was a man who Anderson had sort of stepped on on his way up to being one of MI6's best agents. This man held grudges. He relished the thought of Anderson panicking over this worthless, easily kidnapped, American "agent". She was nothing special. CIA and MI6 would probably not even try to find her killer if she happened to die in the proccess. Just another random casuality in the field. Pan Am would tell her family that some random person killed her on the streets. Her body would never be found. The only one who'd really be concerned was Anderson.

And that was the point of it all. Revenge. Sweet revenge. He would visit Anderson some dark night when this was over and he would beg to be killed. And Vincent Thomas's life would be complete. Maybe he would stay with Itala. She always had something interesting to do. He threw Kate into the back seat while Itala jumped into the passenger's seat. He then got into the driver's seat and sped off into the night.

[Sorry, bad at paragraphs and that was looking a little too lengthy.]

* * *

*The next morning*

Roger rolled over in bed, trying to find the warmth of Kate's skin. "Goodness Kate, did you manage to roll off of this enormous bed?" he said, chuckling to himself. He got uup and stretched, finding Kate nowhere in the room. She's probably fixing breakfast with her friends, he thought as the smell as sizzing bacon wafted to his nose. He arrived to the kitchen, where he was promptly greeted by Laura, asking him if he knew where Kate was. Then it struck him. Itala. He tried not to look panicked, and thought up a lie.

"She just went to go sight-see early. Probably chtting up the locals in a café right now," he lied smoothly, adding a small laugh for extra effect.

Laura seemed satisfied with the lie, and told the others.

"It's not like this is the first time she ever disappeared without us," reassured/joked Colette. "Remember Moscow?"

The girls rushed about, completing small tasks such as keeping tabs on the frying eggs, or flipping over some pancakes.

"We could've called room service," grumped Maggie. "I'm up for some expensive Italian breakfast."

The girls looked at her.

"What? here is paying for it all anyway," she said, pointing a spatula at Anderson.

"It's just pancakes and bacon," said Laura, a bit incredulously. "Come on, Maggie, when was the last time you cooked an honest meal?"

"Does sauced pancakes for a politian count?" asked Maggie with a hint of sarcasm. Truth be told, she usually relied on Laura to cook her meals. When Laura wasn't there Maggie just usually threw together some snacks. Or sandwiches.

Maggie then plopped her butt onto a breakfast nook chair with a plate of everything. Laura turned off the stove and followed suit. Maggie started going on about some random tidbits of gossip.

"Would you like some breakfast?" asked Colette to Anderson. She was always the caring, clear-headed one. "Oh, some eggs and bacon would be nice, thank you." Colette smiled and fixed a plate for him. "Our pleasure." She handed him the plate. "You're such a good match for Kate. She's always very happy when she talks about you."

Something inside of him warmed up. A little heat rushed to his cheeks.

Colette smiled once more and sat with the girls while Anderson ate on the counter.

When breakfast had finished, the girls took off sightseeing. In their complimentary limo.

"I feel like a star!" cried out Laura as they waited for the limo to come round.

"I feel like I'm finally getting the treatment I deserve," joked Maggie. Colette just looked amused because of her friends' silliness, more so Maggie's.

The limo came around shortly and picked up the girls- each one-hundred dollars richer, compliments of Anderson and Maggie's insisting. Roger sighed a sigh of relief when they left. He could start the search.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kate came to as the man came into her prison. She wasn't _actually _in a prison, but the bareness and gloom of the room gave that impression. There wasn't any windows either, just a few small rays of light shining through the cracks in the wall. All there was was a small wooden table and a matress on the ground (which she was currently sitting on). "So," said the man, who was leaning against the thick wooden door. "We will make a deal. You will call your precious boyfriend, pretending that you have escaped from us by jumping out of a window. You will say that you are in the Piazza San Marco. In Venice."

"NO," said Kate, right to his face.

"I never said you had a choice in the matter," thundered Vincent. He lunged at her.

She backed into a corner looking for something to use, and just decided to give him a nice swift kick to the groin. He doubled over in pain, and as she tried to escaped, he pulled on her ankle, and she tumbled down. He stood over her, triumphant, and got close to her face. "Don't try that again missy, or the consequences will be more severe." He then pulls out and runs a knife down her arm slowly, cutting it, while she starts screaming. He then left the room. Kate sits there, stunned, grabbing her arm. She sucks in her chest and rips off a bit of her dress, wrapping the cloth around her arm, then tying it. She looked forlornly at her favorite green nightgown, and just falls back into the corner, exhausted. She started crying. Her heart ached.

Anderson similarly weeped at the inn, turning up nothing. He picked up the phone and dialed someone- someone who could help.

That someone immeadiately jumped onto a flight to Rome, despite his new dislike of Anderson. Kate was in danger, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The next morning, that someone arrived at the suite door. They knocked, and was let in by Anderson. They exploded.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET HER GET KIDNAPPED?! JUST BRINGING HER HERE WAS DANGEROUS. STOP BEING BLINDED BY WHAT SHE WANTS, YOU SHOULD'VE JUST COME ALONE, ANDERSON. SHE WOULD'VE-"

"Been much safer with you, I know Richard. I hate myself."

Grumbling, he let himself be invited to sit on a couch.

[OHHEMMGEE. RICHARD.]

"So. What's.. going on?"

"Itala threatened Kate."

Richard's eyes widened. A small fury builded up inside of him. "ITALA?! YOU-"

"I'm a horrible, awful, irresponsible person. I get it, Richard. What should we do?"

"Itala usually likes to have 'inside' accomplices.. know anyone you've upsetted?" asked Richard, sighing.

"Not that I know of.. unless you count a few people in prison.."

"Think harder, Anderson. What about MI6 training?"

"I seriously doubt Jasper would hold a grudge-"

"UGH, ANDERSON. THINK. THINK. Someone you may have stepped on. Overlooked." Richard was quickly losing his patience.

"Thomas."

"I don't remember there being a Thomas when the CIA and MI6 classes trained together, Anderson. Are you sure you can really rely on your-"

"**Vincent** Thomas," he corrected. "I doubt MI6 will have any details on his current whereabouts, but, we can try."

He found a phone and dialed MI6. "London Offices, how may we-"

"It's me, Anderson. No need for that London Offices bull," snapped Anderson. "Do you know what Thomas is up to?"

"We haven't seen him for awhile.. Last we heard of him was when he was assigned to Itala. He never responded back so we gave the job to Jasper. What's going on?"

"The kidnapping of Kate Cameron."

"Ah- your New York contact?"

"Yes."

"Our lead on Itala led us to two places, The Inn at the Spanish Steps and Venice, Italy. But-"

"But what?"

"Venice was a tip from Vincent."

Anderson stayed silent, thinking. "Thank you Gwenda."

"Anytime."

"Soo… Venice."

"Who goes? And what building?"

"I think Itala would choose a place with few windows- and we both go."

"Two is better than one," Richard sighed.

Anderson pursed his lips.

They dashed down the stairs, only to be stopped by Jasper. [It's a spy party! WOOOOOOOO]

"Richard? Anderson? What's going on?"

"Itala-"

"Kate-"

"Uh-oh. She's got her, I presume?"

"Yes," they said at the same time.

"What's with Richard?" asked Jasper, puzzled.

"Help," said Anderson.

"I care about her."

"Awkward," said Jasper, witnessing Anderson's strong glare at Richard. "Tell you what, I'm going to an abandoned apartment building in Venice- deemed unsafe because of toxic fumes- I'll take you both there."

This was too coincidental. Like they wanted to be found. _Everyone_ knew Itala was in Venice, and apparently Vincent was the informer..?

*At the abandoned apartment complex*

"UMPH-" Richard, Anderson, and Jasper, covered their noses (and mouths).

Anderson risked inhaling. *COUGH COUGH*

"Toxic fumes is right," gasped Jasper. "Shouldn't they have taken care of this by now?!"

"It looks like he area is evactuated.." observed Anderson.

"I wish we got the memo," muttered Richard.

From then on they only breathed through their mouths- like that was any safer.

"Windowless rooms.." said Richard to himself. They all scanned the building.

"To the right, three stories up!" exclaimed Jasper.

"Four stories up, left," said Anderson.

They all looked at each other. Who goes where?

"Higher seems like a better choice," observed Anderson.

"But just in case-" started Richard.

"Jasper."

"Yeah yeah, I go to the right, three stories up," muttered Jasper. "I'll holler if I find anything or anyone."

Anderson mouthed a thanks as he rushed to the fourth floor. Richard, surprised by Anderson's random sprint, followed suit. Richard _almost _got there first, but Anderson had more experience with running- running **very **fast.

When he got to the fourth floor, he was greeted by -Happy himself, Vincent Thomas.

"I relish today. Today, you go down. But first- Miss Cameron." He bared a cruel grin, pointing his knife at a screen in a room nearby. On it was Kate. Crying still, her cut highly visable. He had planted a video camera in the "prison".

Anderson shuddered. His whole body- just hurt. Richard had caught up by then, and gasped, hurting similarly, but he didn't love her as much as Anderson did [but he didn't know]. He didn't feel as much pain, because he had never felt Kate's love. But Anderson had; so it hurt him the most. It was so, so painful. His whole existance felt like it was going against itself.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" cried Richard, throwing a punch at Vincent. [Anderson was trying to not break down in front of the TV screen at the moment.]

"Ah, not so fast," sneered Vincent, holding the knife up to Richard's throat. "You like Miss Worthless too; do you? This is better than I thought." He yelled something incomprehensible, and on the screen, it showed Itala entering the room. Kate showed a surprised expression.

"NO-" cried Anderson, in pain, he was chocking with grief. "Kate- kate."

Itala was creeping closer. She had a gun. She crept up to Kate. Kate let out a noise of shock, and in an instant Itala had her gun to Kate's head. Without thinking, Anderson swiftly kicked Vincent, and grabbed his knife. He had it to Vincent's throat. The tables had turned. "You call off Itala RIGHT NOW, or this knife will be IN your throat."

"Violent, are we Anderson?" asked Vincent, amused.

Anderson held the knife closer to his throat. "NOW."

"Oltre." [Italian for over.]

On the screen, Itala pulled the gun away from Kate's head. She said to Kate, "We'll be re-aqainted later," and walked out.

Anderson breathed a sigh of relief. Itala walked out- but into the very hallway they were all gathered in.

"Never thought you had it in you," called out Itala to Anderson. He tensed up. "The numbers are even now, but the odds- well let's say they're not in **your **favor." She smirked, and pulled the gun back from out of her pocket. Vincent snatched back the knife. "Lasciare che comincia."

[Let it begin/commence.] Anderson and Richard shared a quick glance. He had something to settle with Vincent. No matter- Itala had a part in Richard's wifes' death. She was his to deal with. Itala pointed the gun at him.

"Husband and wife finally together," she said, relishing how her words stung him.

Then she pushed the trigger. He jumped out of the way, but he was hit in his gut. Only a graze, but he was hit. She pointed the gun at him again, but she realized that she had run out of bullets.

"Useless object!" she swore. "No matter," she said. "We'll see who's stronger." They started to fight, Richard using his strength to his advantage, but Itala using her swiftness and stealth.

As for Anderson and Vincent, the knife had skittered off to somewhere on the floor as they engaged in combat. Vincent hit him in the nose, breaking it. Anderson brought a hand up to his nose and used his other hand to punch Vincent's jaw. Vincent kicked him in the chest. "_Oof_," gasped a winded Anderson. Not even Bolger was this strong, but Vincent did have a spy's advantage. Vincent smiled and kicked his face. It left a purplish bruise. He then smashed his foot into Anderson's arm. Anderson gasped. His arm snapped. It was broken. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kate destroying the "prison" in despair. He mustered some will and straggled up.

"Finally!" exclaimed Vincent. "I thought you would stay on the floor forever. That wouldn't be any fun."

Richard had gathered some injuries of his own, the most recent being a sharp pain in his back because Itala had shoved him up against a wall. She grabbed a rusty nail from the floorboards and scratched his leg. He winced in pain.

Kate, meanwhile, was alerted to all of the noise, finally. She took some remains of the table and smashed it up against a crack in the wall. The crack grew larger, and it revealed two pairs of sparring spies.

She let out a scream of surprise. Anderson. Richard. Both seemed very badly injured. They both heard the scream and their eyes darted in Kate's direction. They had to finish this- fast. Anderson shoved Vincent up against a wall and kicked and punched him. Richard did about the same thing to Itala. He looked around, and his eyes widened. Vincent's knife. In arms reach. He grabbed it and stabbed Itala, mercilessly in the chest. Her arms flew to her chest. Her mouth started spurting out blood. She gasped and clung to the wall for support. She fell down, lying on the ground. She would later die of severe injuries and blood loss. Anderson did a sharp blow to Vincent's neck, breaking it. His eyes showed surprise- then they lolled back into his head. Vincent was dead. They both then went in Kate's direction, arriving at the the thick wooden door. Richard, whose arms and shoulders were, for the most part, uninjured, crashed into the door, breaking it down.

"Roger!"

"Do I get no thanks?" asked Richard incredulously. "Hello? Injuries?"

"Richard! You, you didn't have to get hurt.."

"Now you tell me."

Kate embraced Anderson, but was cut short because of his injuries. "Oof- hugging isn't really a good idea, Kate…"

"Wait, what's wrong? Let me see!" Anderson tried to back away from her, but she got closer and pulled up his shirt a bit. There revealed a blackening bruise. Her hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes traveled over him. The bruise on his face wasn't so bad, his nose was dislocated, and his arm- scratched, bleeding, and still broken.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!" She was close to hyperventilating. "Did they hurt you too Richard? Oh my god I HAVE to see!" Richard also tried, and failed to back away. She examined him. The scratch along his arm was starting to get infected- the rust being a big factor here. Upon further examination his ankle was twisted, his eye black, grazed bullet wound still bleeding. "YOU BOTH ALMOST DIED!" She was really starting to get upset. She started crying. "I almost killed two more people… two people that I know.. and care about.. I'm a killer, a killer, why do the bad things always happen to others around me? It's not fair to them- I never wanted this to happen.."

"Shh.. Kate. You didn't almost kill us, they did," comforted Anderson. "You were just the prize." He smiled. "Let's go get that bastard Jasper," suggested Richard. "He seriously could not have just ignored all of this. I mean, the room would've been empty, am I correct?"

[Let's say that Richard is less serious when not on missions. Isn't everyone? Well, Jasper is completely childish through and through though... but charming.]

They went downstairs, Kate assissting both men because of their injuries. When they got to the parking lot, Jasper was standing by the car.

"Jesus, those are some injuries!" called out Jasper. "Bruisers. Should we go to a hospital..?"

"You could've helped us," pointed out Richard. "We were just ONE FLOOR UP."

Jasper sheepishly scratched his back. "I thought-"

"You thought what? That they were unarmed? That Kate was just sitting in a meadow of daises?"

Jasper bit his lip. "Let me drive everyone to the hospital."

On the drive to the local hospital, something occurred to Richard. "Almost killed two **_more _**people? Who'd you kill?"

Kate looked umcomfortable. "Cyrus."

His mouth unhinged. "So- it was all a lie?"

"To protect her," said Anderson. "To protect her."

*At the hospital*

"Cosa è successo? What happened?" asked the startled assistant at the front desk. Jasper spoke up. "A gang went after the lady here," he lied, nodding to Kate. It's what basically happened, though. If you can call two rouge spies a gang.

"Oh my! Le lesioni sono estese!" [The injuries are extensive!] "Qualcuno un dottore!" [Somebody get a doctor!]

*Later on*

They were both put in the emergency ward, their wounds bandaged, ice on their black eyes, broken bones set, cream and ice applied to bruises. All that was left was time. They had about three days until they could leave. Even then, the doctors recommended at least five days stay. [I don't want them to say too long, but I suppose in real life they would make them stay much, much, longer than three days.] Kate slept at the hospital, but even then she knew she would have to explain her absense to the others. She kissed Anderson's forehead and left [while he was sleeping], hailing a taxi to go to the inn.

*Back at the inn*

"Oh my gosh Kate! What happened?" shouted Laura when Kate entered the apartment. "We heard that you went sight seeing- and where's your boyfriend?"

"Here's the story." Colette and Maggie had gravitated towards Kate when she entered, but had not made any outbursts like Laura. "I went sight-seeing, my boyfriend went to look for me. We drove around town, and met up with some friends. Later on in the night, a gang appeared."

They gasped. "And in the end, my boyfriend and the visiting friend both had to go to the hospital- broken bones and everything."

"I'm so sorry to hear that they got hurt," said Colette, concerned for Kate. "Will you be okay? Will they be okay? Will they heal?" [Losing someone you truly love would be almost equal to losing your family.. a feeling Colette knows well.]

"Yes, nothing too major happened.. I'll be fine, Colette, really. I just wish they didn't get hurt.. The bones will take awhile to fix themselves back up, but the bruises will only last a short while. They may end up with scars though," she ended worridely.

"Why would a gang attack you?" asked Maggie.

"We don't know," replied Kate. "They already got the police to deal with it, so don't ask."

[Eventually after their release from the hospital they'll relay the information to MI6 and the CIA. The Italian police force will probably need to get involved also.]

"They'll be released in three days."

Colette smiled supportively, and Kate was in turn hugged by each girl.

"Well, that puts a damper on things," sad Maggie. "But we'll try to cheer you up tomorrow, Kate. We can do so much in Italy!"

Kate managed a wavering smile, and silently prayed that Anderson and Richard would eventually get better- and that nothing like this would _ever _happen again.

_~End of __Act Onc__ Dealing With Itala~_


End file.
